dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kibito Kai (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 8 Kibito Kai (also known as Kibitoshin) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *Super Guerriers Articule *Release date: 1996 Released by AB Groupe, this is the only Kibitoshin model scaled at the basic figure height of 5-6 inches. Although it was re-released later by KidzBiz, it remained the only figure of the character at the basic figure scale. As a part of the Super Guerriers Articule lineup, the packaging is very unique, much like other AB figures, encasing the figure in a bubble whilst maintaining a strong solid backboard and plastic case for the figure and cardboard. The figure’s cardboard showcases Super Saiyan Vegeta as the main backdrop and depicts an image of Videl with her Great Saiyawoman outfit on the top corner. It is figure number 23 of the basic scale Super Guerriers series. This variant of the figure has a black undershirt for his turtleneck area, being a strong differentiating factor from the later KidzBiz version. Other differences from the forthcoming release are coloring schemes used for his clothing. The top portion of his clothing has a black color and an orange coloring scheme for his waist as opposed to the burgundy and yellow scheme used for the next release. *"Super Guerriers" Coffret No. 25 *Release date: 1996 The first Kibitoshin model at the miniature scale was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). This series was later re-released by Irwin Toy although the set that initially included Kibitoshin was not a part of the re-releases, which meant that AB's release is the only one for the Kibitoshin figurines. Others included in this mini figurine set were Super Saiyan Gohan in Great Saiyaman outfit, Salza, Mercenary Tao, Kid Gohan, and Chi-Chi. Kibito Kai is seen wearing a black outfit in this variant of Kibito Kai's miniature pieces. *"Super Guerriers" Figure Case *Release date: 1996 Kibitoshin’s original model was re-released in this bundle by AB. The figurines were packaged in a large bundle as a box set with randomized “Super Guerriers” in the series and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. Unlike many of the other figurines that were also released by AB Groupe, this miniature Kibitoshin was never re-released by Irwin Toy in its initial “The Saga Continues” series. Among the mini-figures that came alongside this Kibito Kai were equally rare figurines of Chiaotzu, Mercenary Tao, Salza, Chi-Chi, Android 15, Yamcha, Super Saiyan Gohan (Great Saiyaman outfit), Bulma holding Baby Trunks, Lucifer, Ran Ran, and Kid Gohan, whom were also never re-released by Irwin Toy. *Super Guerriers tin set *Release date: 1996 Also released by AB Groupe was a very rare spherical tin set that included a slew of characters circulating around the tin’s exterior layering. These figurines are on scale with the other Super Guerriers miniatures also released by AB Groupe. A Kibitoshin miniature collectible (same model from Coffret 25) was included in this set along with some other extremely rare characters. Others included in this gift set are Android 15, Shin, Mercenary Tao, Bulma with Baby Trunks, Broly, Gohan with Great Saiyaman clothing, Teen Gohan, Chiaotzu with basic clothes, Chiaotzu with emperor clothing, Yamcha, Goku charging his Spirit Bomb, Puar, Videl, Super Saiyan Goten, Lucifer, Chi-Chi, and Minotia. Kibito Kai is seen wearing a black outfit in this variant of Kibito Kai's miniature pieces. Banpresto *Dragon Ball Z WCF Episode of Boo Volume 2 *Release date: 2015 This upcoming Episode of Buu Volume 2 series is to incorporate a few characters from the Dragon Ball Kai Buu Saga. This set is scheduled for release in March, 2015. Those included in this set are Vegito, Gotenks, Super Saiyan Gohan with Z Sword, Evil Buu, Old Kai, and Kibito Kai. Each piece comes with a unique packaging and is highly detailed for this exceptionally limited Buu Saga set. Kibito Kai is seen with an enthusiastic expression as he maintains a slight crouch and tight fists. DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 3-inch set comprising of approximately 50 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Kibitoshin was included in this set due to his appearance in the GT era. The figurines are immobile with miniature white bases to stand on. Kibitoshin comes in his basic prepared stance, maintaining both hands to his sides. KidzBiz *The Legend is Here *Release date: 2000 Originally modeled by AB Groupe, this Kibitoshin was a re-release of the previous Number 23 model offered in 2000. This KidzBiz variant has a blue undershirt turtleneck as a differentiating factor for the paint job. Other differences include his midsection and dangling clothing having a yellow coloring scheme as opposed to an orange one as the first AB Groupe version. Also, this version has a burgundy top as opposed to his black top for the first release. Otherwise, the base model remains the same although it is offered in a new packaging for the KidzBiz lineup. It remains the same base model scaled at the figure height of 5-6 inches. This version is the second and last variant of this Kibitoshin piece. Jakks Pacific *Art of Fusion 2-pack Series 2 *Release date: 2003 Jakks Pacific has released a 2-pack of Kibitoshin along with Super Saiyan Vegito in its Z series additions to the 2-pack sets. Released in 2003, this specific 2-pack is entitled “Art of Fusion.” Kibitoshin is modeled to a perfect format with extreme detail and likely one of the best pieces in terms of this character’s joints being superb, allowing for numerous points of articulation. This 2-pack is quite a rarity as it was released in scarce quantities. The base clothing and sculpt for this Kibitoshin piece are very similar to the previous Kibito release by Irwin and Jakks respectively. Kibito Kai is credited as Kibitoshin on the packaging front and the contents include some boulders and rocks in the form of debris to add to the atmosphere. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise